Kimberly's view
by Thundergirl54
Summary: Kimberly Tracy is the 24 year old twin sister of Scott Tracy. How will the movie differ with her in it? I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The 24-year-old scrambled to her feet. A second loud explosion rang out across the area. She heard her name being called 'Kimberly!'  
>'Over here dad.' She replied shakily. Suddenly her father appeared at her side.<br>'Are you ok?'  
>'Sure just a bit shaken up, but nothing broken only a few bruises.' She reported.<br>'Okay, but I want you to head back to two, I think Virgil could do with a hand with some of the casualties, myself, Gordon and Scott will carry on here.'  
>'FAB, dad.'<p>

Kimberly Tracy turned away from her father and broke into a jog across the rubble heading for Thunderbird Two and her younger brother, Virgil.  
>Arriving at the big green ship Kim hurried up the ramp to join Virgil in the medical bay where he was already tending to yet another casualty that their brother Gordon had just brought in.<br>'What's the count so far, Virg?' She requested.  
>'I think I lost count around 50, are you ok?' Came the reply from the 20-year-old.<br>'Yeah, I'm fine, why do you ask?'  
>'It's just that your flight suit is ripped.'<br>Kim glanced down and indeed saw a rip in the knee of the white fabric. The blue edges were also covered in dirt and dust from the rescue scene. 'Ah ok then well yeah I'm fine just a few bruises but nothing to worry about.' She replied, grabbing a medical kit from the cabinet and heading off to tend to the next casualty.

About 8 hours later the Thunderbird where nearly back at the isolated tropical island in the south pacific that they called home. Kim leaned back in her seat, running her mind over the events of the last 12 hours. They had been called out to an explosion at a power station that had caused a village in rural France to have structural damage to most of the buildings. They hadn't been able to save everybody.  
>'Thinking 'bout the rescue?' Her twin brother, Scott's voice, broke through her thoughts. Kim nodded mutely. 'You know we can't save everybody don't you?' Her twin told her as he guided Thunderbird one into her hanger underneath the swimming pool.<br>Kim opened her mouth to answer but was saved by her stomach rumbling. She chuckled.  
>'Hungry already, Kimmy?' Scott teased.<br>'Shut up kiddo, bet you are too.' She replied as his rumbled too.  
>'So I am but that is no reason to call me kiddo' Scott shot back.<br>'Yeah but I'm older so you're all kids to me.' The twins both broke into laughter as they left the hanger to clean up after the rescue.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review for the next chapter<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to bubzchoc and JoTracy123 for your lovely reviews**  
><strong>Disclaimer: as much as I would like it I do not own Thunderbirds. The only thing I own is my character Kimberly<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

2 hours later Kim entered the dining room, her dark brown hair freshly washed and tied up into a high ponytail. She had changed into a hooded vest top and denim shorts.  
>'How did it go?' Came a soft voice from behind her.<br>'Ok I suppose, I guess that I'm just getting used to this being the first rescue I've been on that we haven't been able to save everybody.' She sighed. Tin Tin appeared at her side. 'It was only a matter of time, you've been in the team for nearly a year. It was bound to happen sometime.'  
>'I know. Anyway where's you're mom, I know she'll have food.'<br>'In the kitchen, I think she will have saved some from your brothers, you know what they're like after a rescue.' The younger girl laughed.  
>'Oh yeah.'<p>

Kim left the dining room and headed into the main kitchen in search of Tin Tin's mom, Onaha. 'There you are dear.' The older woman said as Kim entered the room.  
>'Hey Onaha.' Kim replied. Since she had met Tin Tin and her family, Kim had always thought of Onaha as a substitute mother, since her own mother had died several years before.<br>'Are you hungry?'  
>'You bet.'<br>'Well I managed to save some food for you from your brothers.' Onaha said as she put a plate on the table and gestured for Kim to sit and eat.

5 minutes later three over excited boys burst into the kitchen in search of their big sister. 'Jeez you lot are just like overgrown kids!' Kim exclaimed.  
>'Well yeah, how else do you think we keep ourselves occupied.' the youngest of that group, 19-year-old Gordon replied.<br>Then their father's voice called into the kitchen, 'Kimberly!' Sticking her tongue out at her brothers Kim headed off into the hall.  
>'Yes dad?'<br>'John's on the vid phone. Do you want me to put him through to your room for you?'  
>Despite being Scott's twin Kim had always had a deep connection with the next youngest brother, 22-year-old John. She always jumped at the opportunity to talk to him.<br>'Yes please dad.' Kim replied, already on the way to her bedroom that overlooked the beach.

the vid screen in her bedroom crackled into life as she entered.  
>'Hey Striker,' she heard her brother say.<br>She sat down at the desk, 'hey Star-gazer.' This was her nickname for him. She had given all her brothers nicknames, they had then started calling each other by them as well now. Scott was Fly-boy, John was Star-gazer, Virgil was Muse, Gordon had affectionately been nicknamed Fish and Alan, the youngest at 14, had been called Sprout. The boys had then started calling her Striker. 'How's things up there among the stars then?'  
>'Quiet, but iI doubt it will stay that way for long. It never does. How are you coping after today?' He asked gently.<br>'Ok I guess I just have to get used to it now.'  
>'Don't worry we've all had to go through it.'<br>'I know, but...' She was interrupted by a beeping from somewhere in Thunderbird 5's control room.  
>'Oh, gotta go Striker, don't worry you'll be fine.' John said quickly before cutting the connection. Kim knew it wouldn't be long before the alarm sounded.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Please review for next chap. xx<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to bubzchoc and JoTracy123 for your reviews and JoTracy123 for your advice and help**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Kim was right, within 5 minutes the emergency alarms sounded throughout the Tracy Villa.  
>She slide of her bed and started running towards her father's office. She heard one of her brothers close behind her.<p>

Entering the office, she joined Scott and Gordon opposite their father ready for the briefing. Virgil arrived seconds after she did.  
>'Alright team, we have an oil rig just off the coast of Russia that appears to have caught fire. Six workers are trapped on board. We need to get there fast if we want to save them. Scott, Thunderbird One, Kim I want you to join the rest of us in Thunderbird Two.' Kim nodded. 'Right, Thunderbirds Are Go.'<br>A chorus of 'FAB's came from the youngsters as they headed for the chutes that would take them to their ships silos.

Before long Thunderbird One blasted off, with Thunderbird Two close behind. Jeff Tracy sat in the pilot's seat, with Virgil acting as co-pilot and Gordon and Kim sitting further back in the cockpit as they soared through the clear blue skies towards Russia.  
>'Thunderbird 5 to Thunderbird 2.' came John's voice over the radio.<br>'Go ahead John.'  
>'Just to warn you, there is severe rain above the area where the rescue needs to be conducted.'<br>'FAB John, Thunderbird 2 out.'

Jeff glanced back at his two children at the back of the aircraft. 'Kim, when we get there I want you to go with Virgil on the rescue platform, Gordon, you'll come up here and Co-pilot.'  
>'FAB dad'<br>'ETA 3.5 minutes.' Virgil reported. Rain had already started pounding on the windshield of the heavy-duty carrier.  
>'Virgil, Kim, go get ready.' The two nodded and headed of down to the hold and onto the rescue platform. Kim grabbed a medical kit on the way. She was pretty sure she was going to need it.'<br>'Ready?' Virgil asked her.  
>'As I'll ever be.' Kim replied, putting her helmet on.<p>

'Open 'em up, here we go. Rescue platform's on it's way.' Virgil reported over his headset to the two craft as the platform descended from the hold out into the open. The rain was hammering down. Kim followed this by giving readings to Virgil.  
>'Virgil, Kim, how's it going?'<br>'It's looking good dad.' Kim reported back. The two on the platform glanced at each other when they heard someone below them yell 'jump' Virgil nodded at Kim. 'Ok I got a visual.' Kim told Virgil.  
>'Hold it there.' He went on to report to their father. 'Targets locked. Firing rescue lines.' six rescue lines flew out from underneath the platform. Kim spotted a news reporter and knew Alan would be watching from his school.<br>'Come on guys, hook 'em up. We got to get you out of here.' Kim yelled over the side to the six workers on the rig beneath them. Replies of 'Ready' and 'hoist away' floated back up to her band she nodded to Virgil again.  
>'Alright lets haul them out of there.' Came her father's voice over the headset attached to the inside her helmet. 'Commencing Reverse thrust. Ok let's bring them home.'<br>Kim heard one of the men shout 'look out!' Glancing over the side, she saw the six men swing close together. She felt the whole platform shake as a piece of falling debris caused an explosion. 'Hang on!' Came from underneath as the platform suddenly descended.  
>'Whoa, sorry boys. Hold on tight, here we go.' Came Jeff's voice over the loudspeaker as the platform began to ascend again.<br>'Hold on guys.' Kim told the men.  
>'How are you doing son?' Jeff directed at Virgil.<br>Glancing at Kim, who nodded, Virgil replied 'never better.'

Kim heard her father telling Scott to put out the fires, but she was focusing on helping on of the men they had rescued. She was glad she decided to keep her helmet on.  
>'Alright team, let's take these babies home.' Jeff's voice came over the headset. Kim grinned to herself. They had always affectionately called the 'birds, their 'babies'.<br>'Scott can you call San Francisco city hospital and let them know we're coming.'  
>'FAB, Virgil.'<br>Kim glanced at her brother and nodded in thanks. She felt Thunderbird Two shift as the set their course for the hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review for next chapter xx<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**thank you to bubzchoc and JoTracy123 for your continuing support **

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Virgil and Kim didn't say a word to each other as the Thunderbirds flew toward San Francisco. Kim was just about to say something when her father's voice came over the headset. 'ETA to San Francisco City Hospital is 2 minutes.'  
>'FAB dad.' the two replied.<br>Virgil nodded at Kim and they helped the six men back onto the rescue platform ready for descent. The hatch opened up and the platform lurched into motion, taking it's eight passengers with it. Kim held onto the side working out distances, and saw a young boy with a pan on his head, clearly delighted to see the Thunderbirds.  
>'Ok, lock it up.' Virgil said. Kim nodded in response.<br>'Let's go.' Kim said once she had the gate open. Doctors immediately swarmed around the platform, helping the rig workers off and taking away those injured. She saw one of the men looking intently at Thunderbird One, but turned away to help the worst injured, thinking nothing of it.

'Mission complete, Thunderbird One, we are good to go.' She heard her father report to her twin.  
>'FAB'<br>'Kim, Virgil are you all done?'  
>'Affirmative, dad, take us away.' Virgil reported back.<br>'FAB'  
>The rescue platform was lifted back into the belly of Thunderbird 2. Kim and Virgil disembarked and removed their helmets. 'Alright, Striker?'<br>'Yeah thanks.'  
>'Well done you handled it very well.'<br>'Just doing my job, Muse.' Kim replied.  
>Virgil put his arm around his big sister's shoulders. 'Come on then, let's get back on deck.' Kim nodded and followed him to the lift that would take them to the bridge.<p>

Once up on the bridge, Kim resumed her seat near the back of the cockpit. 'Well done, good work guys. Fairly routine.' Her father said.  
>'ETA to Tracy Island is 1.2 hours.' Gordon said.<br>'FAB.'  
>Kim sat back in her seat to enjoy the ride home. She was looking forward to a warm shower, and clean clothes.<p>

Thunderbirds 1 and 2 were flying in tandem, closing in on Tracy Island, when Scott's voice came over the radio. 'ETA 6 minutes, and we have company dad.'  
>'I see it, thanks Scott.' Kim sat up in her seat and saw a pink limousine, flying through the air. Thunderbird 2 cruised to the left, moving so as not to collide with the car, and Kim saw her father salute at her youngest brother, Alan. Scott shot underneath Thunderbird 2 and then performed a roll over the top of her. Kim shook her head, laughing with her family at his antics. The two birds powered up and accelerated towards the island they called home.<p>

Soon Thunderbird 2 had landed and parked up in her hanger, hidden behind the cliff face. Kim headed to her chute that would take her back to her father's office. Once there, they were all debriefed and dismissed. Kim headed off to have a quick shower and change.

20 minutes later Kim went with her brothers out into the main living area and there she saw her father greeting Alan. His best friend, their engineer Brains' son, Fermat was also there. 'Hey Sprout.' Virgil greeted Alan. Both Kim and Scott ruffled his hair and went on to greet Fermat.  
>'Dinner's ready, come and get it.' Onaha called out.<br>'Onaha, it smells delicious, I'm starved.'  
>Kim heard Alan talking to their father about the rescue. She then saw Scott take a carton of fruit juice and start drinking it straight from the packet. 'Bad manners Scott.' He shrugged and so she reached out and took the carton away.<br>'Hey, you little devil.'  
>'Devil yes, little, no.' She joked back. She gave the carton back and sat down at the table between Scott and Fermat. Virgil sat down on the other side of Scott and soon after Jeff sat next to him and Gordon, with Alan the other side of Gordon.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Please review for next chap xxx<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you JoTracy123 for all your support**

**I do not own Thunderbirds I only own Kimberly**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

'This is crazy.' Scott said as the family sat around eating their dinner. 'So, I'm getting this reading telling me that the wind is blowing 60 knots, right upmy keister.'  
>'No kidding.' Kim said.<br>'Did you try readjusting the flaps?' Alan asked.  
>'Well that was the first thing I did Sprout. It's not my first day in a Thunderbird you know.' Scott replied.<br>'Try and keep up.' Gordon said patting Alan on the back.  
>'Yeah don't you have homework to do or something?' Virgil put in.<br>'Unless he's blown up this school, like the last one!' Kim joked, her brothers laughed along with her. Gordon ruffled Alan's hair.  
>'Keep Alan away from the ships, he's a hazard.' Scott told the others.<br>'Alright that's enough, pass the salad.' Jeff finished.  
>'Man, I haven't seen that much fire since that volcano in Fiji.' Virgil changed the subject.<br>'That wasn't Fiji, that was Istanbul.' Scott replied.  
>'No, no, Istanbul was the earthquake.' Kim told her twin.<br>'Yeah, well nothing compares to Argentina.' He shot back.  
>The converstation carried on like this until Alan got up and left, Fermat in tow. Kim looked up at her father and saw him watching the two boys leave.<p>

After the meal had finished, the four young Tracys left headed off to do their own things. Scott went to read in his room, Gordon went down to the beach, Virgil headed off to paint and Kim went to help Brains carry out some checks on Thuderbird Two. After the rescue it was vital to check the craft. Kim decided to help Brains with Two but not One due to Scott already having done it as soon as they got back.

Twenty minutes later, Kim heard the alarms go off in Thunderbird one's silo. She knew straight away that Alan had snuc in and accidently set some thing off.  
>Finishing off the task she was working on, Kim headed back to her bedroom. Sitting down on her bed, she looked at the last picture ever taken of her and her mother. Sighing she turned off her light. She was completly exhausted.<p>

The next morning dawned clear and bright. Kim rolled out of bed, and grabbing some clean clothes headed off for a shower, and the breafast.' When she entered the kitchen, Onaha gesured to a plate of toast and bacon sat on the side. Grabbing it, Kim said 'thanks Onaha.' And settled down to eat.

When she had finished, Kim headed off to find Virgil to see if he wanted to play snooker. Entering his room, she saw him sat on his bed reading.  
>'Hey little brother.'<br>'Morning Striker. What do you want?'  
>'Came to see if you wanted to play snooker.'<br>'Sure why not? Got nothing better to do.' He replied, standing up.

Half an hour later Kim was on the floor of the games room, laughing a Virgil's failed attempt to beat her. 'Oh, that's it.' Virgil said and started tickling her.  
>Between laughs Kim managed to choke out, 'If you don't stop tickling me, I am NOT responsibe for what happens to your face.' Alarmed Virgil stopped tickling her and gradually they both calmed down.<br>Suddenly '_**RED ALERT!'** S_ounded throughout the villa. Worried Virgil pulled Kim to her feet and they both ran out the door, towards their father's office.

* * *

><p><strong>Please keep reviewing.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to JoTracy123 again for you support.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Kim entered the office directly behind Virgil, and headed straight for her lift between him and Scott. 'How bad Brains?' Her father asked.  
>'Thunderbird 5 major damage sustained..' Kim sucked in a sharp breath. John. 'Possible m..m..strike by a m...'<br>'Meteor.' Jeff finished for him.  
>'Yeah' Kim entered her lift and was bathed in a red glow. Her heart was racing. Her brother was in danger. This wasn't professional, it was personal.<br>'Thunderbirds are go.' Her father stated. Kim looked up as her lift closed and headed for Thunderbird Three's silo.

Within minutes Kim and the others were changed into their flight suits and taking their usual positions in Thunderbird 3. Jeff at the central control. Gordon in the pilot's seat with Virgil as co-pilot. Scott and Kim took two of the rear passenger seats.  
>Jeff took control 'check retros, go!' Thunderbird 3 began her lift off out of her silo beneath the library.<br>Guidance systems green the computer told them.  
>'Go to maximum thrust.' And Thunderbird 3 took to the skies, heading towards space, and John aboard Thunderbird 5. Kim knew that Alan would be watching and wondering from the beach.<br>'ETA 30.5 minutes dad.' Gordon checked.  
>'FAB, try to lower that as much as possible Gordon.'<br>'FAB dad.'

The team didn't talk as they ascended towards the space station. No one wanted to voice the worries they all had about John.  
>As the approached the station, they heard John's shaky voice over the radio. 'I'm losing all power. Repeat I'm losing all power.'<br>'Hold on John we're coming in.' Jeff said. Kim was beginning to get very worried but tried not to show it.  
>'Gordon, prepare for immediate docking.'<br>'You got it dad.' Kim knew he was as worried as herself. 'Reverse main thrusters on my mark. 3, 2, 1.'  
>'Easy watch the roll.' Kim told Virgil. He nodded in response.<br>'Rolling index angle minus two degrees.' He passed onto Gordon.  
>Initiate docking sequence! Thunderbird 3 shifted a little as she locked onto her sister ship.<br>'We're locked on.' Gordon reported.  
>'Nice work.'<br>Docking sequence complete!Kim immediately had her harness off and headed to grab an emergency pack.  
>'Tunnel hatch secured.' Scott informed them.<br>'Emergency packs team. Let's move!'  
>Airlock pressure equalised!<br>'We're in. Let's go.' Kim told the boys.

Jeff was first into the space station. 'John!' He called out. 'Scott, tackle that fire.' He indicated a fire to the right.  
>'Okay.' Scott grabbed a fire extinguisher.<br>'Am I glad to see you guys.' John sounded very relieved.  
>Jeff sounded concerned though. 'Easy, you're hurt. Virgil take care of your brother. Gordon, Kim give me a damage assessment.<br>The two nodded and set about looking at the monitors, trying to work out what was wrong. Out of the corner of her eye Kim saw Virgil crouch down to assess John and her father grab another fire extinguisher to tackle another fire in the station. She turned back to her work.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review xxx<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to bubzchoc and JoTracy123 yet again. You guys are brill**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Kim, Scott and Gordon worked tirelessly for the next 30 minutes. Jeff and Virgil were tending to John, when a beeping alerted them to a problem. 'We've got a constant warning light on our EPS system!' Scott called out. Kim and Gordon rushed to his side.  
>'Attempt manual override.' Their father called back.<br>After hitting a few switches, Kim had to say, 'no, that's negative!' Jeff jumped up to take a look.  
>After working for only a few moments, he had to tell them 'back to Thunderbird 3 now. John we gotta move.' Kim moved out-of-the-way so her father and Virgil could get John up. Gordon was the closest to the tunnel.<br>'The locking mechanism's jammed!'

Suddenly some of the monitors burst into life, showing command and control. 'Attention Thunderbird 5. as you can see I have taken over you facilities.' The team all glanced at each other. How had this man found the island? He continued to speak. 'You no longer control your operational systems.' He then spoke to somebody off-screen, 'warm them up Transom.'

Suddenly Kim could see Onaha and Kyrano being dragged into the control room. The man seemed to torture Kyrano somehow.  
>Jeff quickly cut in, 'okay you have our attention. Who are you? What do you want?'<br>'Oh how rude of me.' The man wandered out of sight. 'You can call me the Hood.' The team all glanced at each other again. Was he a mad man in a robe? 'Now listen, Mr Tracy, we won't be negotiating. I'm going to use the Thunderbirds to rob the largest banks in the world, starting with the bank of London.' He came back into view. 'The world's monetary system will be thrown into chaos and the Thunderbirds held responsible.'  
>'You'll never get away with it!' The twins yelled simultaneously.<br>'Why the Thunderbirds?' Their father said quickly.  
>'An eye for an eye Mr Tracy!'<br>'An eye for an eye?' Jeff questioned.  
>'Perhaps you've forgotten me but surely you remember saving the life of my brother, Kyrano.' This man was Kyrano's brother? Kyrano was pulled to his feet and pushed forward.<br>'I'm sorry, Mr Tracy, I thought he was dead.' The Hood laughed forcefully.  
>'Take them away.' Suddenly a sneeze resounded through command and control. The Hood seemed a little suspicious, but carried on regardless. 'You left me to die that day. You may have broken my body, but you've no idea how powerful my mind has become.' He leaned back in the chair. 'Now you will suffer as I suffered, waiting for a rescue that will never come. He waved his hand.<p>

'Wait!' Jeff yelled, just as the screens were cut off. He then turned to his second oldest. 'Scott status report.'  
>'CO2 levels are rising.'<br>'Alright, wire the oxygen scrubber to the emergency batteries, clean the air.' Scott nodded.  
>'How long will that give us?' Virgil cut in.<br>'About four hours.' John replied.  
>'Kim,' Scott called. 'Can you come give me a hand?' She headed off to help him, glad for something to do.<p>

As she approached him, he put his arm around her shoulders. 'Are you alright?'  
>'As alright as I can be when a mad man has invaded our home, trapped us on a space station, plans to use our own machines against us and I have no idea where our baby brother is.' Kim felt guilty, she had forgotten about Alan being on the island while the Hood was talking.<br>Scott pulled her into a one-armed hug. 'I think we all feel like that Striker. Come on, let's get to work.' He held out some kit to her, and she took it nodding.

Before long Gordon came over to join them. He was mumbling something to himself. 'Hey Fish, if you want to say something, say it so we can all understand.' Kim told him.  
>'I just wish I knew how this could have happened.' He said.<br>Scott jumped down into the floor to grab some more batteries, saying 'don't we all Gordon.' Kim nodded in agreement.

Suddenly a loud explosion shook the space station, and Kim, Scott and Gordon were rained with debris. 'Scott, Gordon, Kim! Are you alright?' Jeff called out, rushing over.  
>'We're okay.' Gordon coughed.<br>They reached down to pull Scott out. 'The heat exchanger's blown.'  
>Kim scrambled to her feet. 'You don't say.'<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Please review for next chapter xxx<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Right I'm back . Sorry about the delay. I got abducted by aliens (not really, I don't think). Anyway now I'm on my hols I should be updating more hopefully. Thanks to thunderbird5, bubzchoc and JoTracy123 for your support.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Kim and Scott finished their work and began a full assessment of Thunderbird 5. 'Scott?' Kim said. He looked up at her. 'Do you think we'll get out of here alive?'  
>He grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eye. 'Don't say that! Of course we will.'<br>'But we have no control over anything.' She replied looking down.  
>'Kim, Kim look at me. We will get out of here, I promise.' She nodded and wrapped her arms around his waist. He pulled her fully into a hug.<p>

They stayed like this until they heard john call, 'it's Alan!' They released each other and ran over to the others.  
>Jeff was talking. 'Alan where are you? Are you safe?'<br>'I'm at the satellite relay station with Fermat and Tin Tin. Fermat's going to hack into the main computer system to give control of Thunderbird 5 back to you.' The whole team gave a sigh of relief.  
>'We're standing by.' Jeff replied to him.<br>Alan looked away from the screen towards where they assumed Fermat was. They saw a look of confusion appear on his face, just as the screen began to fuzz. 'Alan, what's happening?' Jeff asked anxiously.  
>Alan glanced back at the screen briefly. 'Hang in there dad, one more minute okay?'<p>

Off screen, Fermat was obviously working to try to get control back. Alan looked back at the screen.'Dad can you hear me? They're jamming our signal, we're gonna lose 't worry I'll take care of everything.'  
>'No!' Kim gasped quietly. Both Virgil and Gordon put their arms around her.<br>'That's a negative.' Jeff said quickly. 'It's too dangerous. Follow emergency procedure. Wait for Lady Penelope at the rendezvous point.' The screen was now beginning to flicker very badly. 'Son can you read me. Alan?'  
>'Dad!' Alan called back.<br>'Alan we're losing you!'  
>'Alan!' Kim called to her youngest brother.<br>'Dad.' Alan called as the screen shut off.  
>The team stood up and Kim wandered away from them and sat down.<p>

Shortly after Kim heard someone approach and sit down next to her. 'You alright Striker?' John asked.  
>'Just dandy isn't it?'<br>'Kim, we couldn't have prevented what has happened.'  
>'I know, but I don't understand how the Hood found the island.'<br>'None of us do, but guaranteed when we get back, we will be finding out.' He replied fiercely. Kim leaned on his shoulder, he slipped her arm around her shoulders.

'Phew, somebody roll down a window. It's getting a little hot in here.' Kim couldn't help but smile at her father's feeble attempt at a joke.  
>'Re-entry into Earth's atmosphere in 37 minutes.' Virgil reported. Kim's smile faded, that just spoiled the mood.<br>'Oxygen's out in 30 so we won't feel a thing.' Scott shot back. Kim looked between the two, she didn't want them to start arguing.  
>'Stop it' Jeff said after noticing his daughter's expression.<br>'Come on dad, the situation's hopeless.' Gordon said.  
>'No it's not.' Kim said standing up, and moving over to her father who put his arm around her.<br>'There's still time. We've got people on the ground working for us.'  
>'Alan? He's just a kid.' Gordon retaliated. Kim stared at him in amazement, how could he say that?<br>'He's a Tracy!' Jeff replied sharply.

All the boys turned away as the station sparked again. 'Dad?' Kim said.  
>'Yes Kim.'<br>'Do you regret setting up the Thunderbirds?'  
>'No of course not. Why should I?'<br>'It's just that, because of them we are in this mess.'  
>'Kim, we put our lives at risk on a daily basis. We've nearly been killed several times. This time is no different.'<br>'Except that this time it's personal.' Kim mumbled.  
>'That is true, but we've followed procedure, and done everything we would have done on a normal rescue.' He put his hand on her shoulder. 'We will get out of this, I promise sweetheart.' Kim glanced up at him and saw the hop in his eyes. She nodded and he pulled her into a hug.<br>'I love you daddy.' She mumbled into his chest.  
>'I love you too, Striker.' He replied, planting a kiss on top of her head.<p>

Kim drifted in and out of consciousness. She had blacked out not long after the gravity went. She was vaguely aware of her father saying something. 'Don't go to sleep. John, look at me, keep your eyes open. Come on guys, you've got to pull through this.' Kim drifted out again, but not before hearing the worry in his voice.  
><strong>I love you all.<strong> Kim thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Pease review for the next chapter. xx<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to my reviewers: bubzchoc, Kate K, thunderbird5 and especially JoTracy123 for all you support.  
>Sorry this chapter took so long.<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

(Kim's POV)  
>I was flying, floating through the air with no support. The faces of my family swirled around me. Scott, John, Virgil, Gordon, Mom, Dad, Alan. Alan! What would he do? He's already lost his mom and know he could lose his father and five siblings.<p>

Suddenly I was no longer flying, I was looking down on a scene. A funeral, Mom's funeral. Just after she was killed by that avalanche. I saw the coffin being carried. The service taking place, but I blocked my ears. I didn't want to hear it again.

Then the scene changed. I was viewing a large building. I realised that it was my university that I left only last year. There was a group of students sitting on the grass. Me and my friends, I saw my best friend Emily cuddled up to her boyfriend Adam. Then tears sprang to my eyes. I saw myself, in conversation with them, my hand intertwined with that of my then boyfriend Jeremy. I had to break up with him when I joined the Thunderbirds. I turned away, this memory I would never forget, and I didn't want to relive it right now. My life at that point had been uncomplicated, but all that changed when I made the decision to join my family as a member of International Rescue.

I opened my eyes gently and blinked several times. I was back on Thunderbird 5.

(Normal POV)  
>Scott scrambled to his feet and looked around hurriedly for his twin sister. He spotted her a few feet away and ran over to help.<br>Scott and Virgil reached Kim at the same moment. 'Alright down there Striker?' Scott asked as they offered their hands to help her up.  
>Kim grabbed them and they pulled her to her feet. 'Nice try there Fly boy.'<p>

They all turned around as they heard their father ask Alan, 'Where's the Hood?'  
>They were shocked at Brains' reply, 'In Thunderbird 2..' Virgil ground his teeth together and Kim shot him a warning look. 'He's headed for L...L...'<br>'London.' Lady Penelope finished.  
>'She's right.' Brains confirmed.<br>'He's got the Mole on board.' Alan reported.

Scott touched kim's arm and they turned away, not wanting to hear anymore. If the Hood had harmed their baby brother, or anyone on the island for that matter, he would pay. Kim busied herself, helping her brothers to pack up all the equipment.  
>After a couple of minutes , Kim found herself drawn back towards her father, just as he said 'Thuderbirds Are Go!'<br>She watched and grinned as Alan replied, 'FAB!'  
>Jeff closed down communications and turned around calling 'Ok team, we are outta here.' Kim hurried forward to help him with John, shouldering her emergency pack.<p>

As the team moved through the tunnel hatch Kim felt John become less dependant on herself and their father. He had obviously been badly disoriented by the explosion. 'You feeling better star-gazer?' She asked her younger brother.  
>'Yeah, actually I am.' He replied as they reached the entrance to Thunderbird 3.<p>

Due to John's injured arm, before strapping themselves in, Kim and Scott helped John to secure his own harness. Just after they had taken their seats Gordon and Vigil started the engines. Because Thunderbird 3 had lost a booster, all six Tracys knew that it would be a bumpy re-entry.  
>'Gordon, heat 'em up.' Jeff instructed.<p>

As they approached Earth's atmosphere, Kim couldn't help but worry. What was Alan up to? Where was the Hood? Before she could think anymore they hit the atmosphere. Kim, Scott and John took hold of their harnesses. 'Ride it out team.' Jeff called out.  
>They all breathed a sigh of relief when they entered the Earth's atmosphere and shot of towards London.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So there you are Chapter 9. Please review for the next chapter.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you to my loyal readers and reviewers; bubzchoc, thunderbird5, Roos334 and JoTracy123, and all those who have reviewed in the past.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

As they flew towards London Jeff radioed into Brains. 'Brains come in, what's the situation?'  
>Brains came back quickly, 'The hood has caused a major disaster with the mole, the mono... mono, one track railway is down in the Thames.' Scott and Kim glanced at each other anxiously.<br>'Where's Thunderbird One?' Jeff asked.  
>'It's on the ground. Our kids are in Thunderbird Two.' Kim grinned to herself. Good old Alan. He was going to prove himself. Scott leaned back and gave a sigh of relief.<br>'FAB, we're right behind them.' Jeff finished.

**_Landing sequence initiated! _**  
>The computer told them as they came into land. Kim quickly undid her harness and jumped to her feet. She followed her father and brothers as they headed for the lift that would take them out of the red rocket.<br>As soon as they hit the ground, the six of them took off towards the river. They were covered in dirt and sweat, but none of them cared. The crowds parted for them, people throwing questions at them, but they ignored them. Kim thought she spotted a familiar face in the crowds but didn't stop to look closer.

They reached the river and grabbed onto the railings. Kim also took hold of Gordon's arm, gripping it tightly. The longer they stood there, scanning the water, the tighter Kim's hold got, until Gordon said, 'Umm, Striker if you keep gripping my arm like that, I'm going to lose all circulation.'  
>'Oh, Sorry Fish.' Both John and Gordon chuckled and put their arms around her.<br>Suddenly the monorail broke the surface of the water, closely followed by Thunderbird Four. 'There they are!' Scott cried out.' The crowds lining the river banks started cheering, as did the Tracys. John and Gordon pulled Kim into a tight hug, before the three of them followed their father to meet Alan.

'Glad you could finally join us!' Alan joked. Kim pulled him into a hug, she was so glad to see him. She then joined her brothers in a circle around him.  
>'Hey, no getting cocky after one mission.' Jeff retorted, ruffling his youngest child's hair. He then turned to his other children. 'We still have a dangerous situation here. I need you lot to close down this accident scene.' The five of them nodded. He continued, 'Tin Tin, go get Fermat, meet us at Thunderbird One. Alan you come with me.' The Three of them headed off towards Jubilee Gardens.<br>'Okay, let's clean it up guys.' Kim told the others. She and Gordon headed off to co-ordinate with the police in closing off the scene. Scott and John went to help get the passengers out of the monorail and Virgil to help tend to casualties.

As they approached the boundaries they heard a distressed voice. 'Please officer, let me through, my wife and daughter were on that monorail.'  
>'I'm sorry sir, I can't let anyone through, at least not until we know what is happening.'<br>Kim immediately recognised the voice of the police officer. She grabbed Gordon's arm, 'I can't go near him, or let him hear my voice.'  
>'Why not?'<br>'That's Adam, you know, my friend Emily's boyfriend.'  
>Gordon nodded, 'Just keep you head down and let me do the talking.' Kim nodded and the pair approached the officer. 'Excuse me,' Gordon said. The officer and the man he had been talking to both turned around. 'Sorry International Rescue, just an update, the monorail has been safely retrieved and the passengers seen to. They will be released as soon as they are declared fit.'<br>The man seemed relieved, 'Thank you so much.'  
>Gordon gave a cocky smile and replied 'Just doing our job sir.' Kim gave him a sharp slap around the back of his head. 'Hey, what was that for?' Kim just glared at him. He turned away. 'Is there anything we can do officer?'<br>'Yes, could you please go up the barricade and inform my colleagues of the developments?'  
>'Sure.' Gordon replied. 'Striker you go left, I'll go right.' Kim nodded and headed left, back towards Jubilee gardens.<p>

Kim was so caught up in her task, she did not notice someone was watching her until they pulled her aside. 'Hey get off me!' She said, yanking her arm away.  
>'We can tell each other everything huh?' A familiar voice asked.<br>Kim groaned. 'Listen Em.' She said to her best friend. 'You really think I could just go round telling everyone what I do.' She said turning to face the red head.  
>'I thought we were best friends.'<br>'We are. This is just the one thing I could never tell anyone. Not even Jeremy knows. You know that International Rescue is a secretive organisation, I wanted to tell you, but I wasn't allowed. I asked I really did, but rules are rules.' She felt a tear roll down her cheek. She looked Emily in the eye, 'You won't tell anyone will you. I'll be in enough trouble as it is.'  
>Emily pulled the older girl into a tight hug. 'Of course I won't, you know you can trust me.'<br>Kim pulled away and nodded, 'I know I can.'

'Kimberly!' Kim sighed and turned around to face her father who had just arrived.  
>'Hello Mr Tracy.' Emily said.<br>'Hello Emily. Could you please excuse a moment? I would like to talk to my daughter.' Emily nodded and hurried off. Jeff Tracy turned to his oldest child and only daughter. 'Well?' He questioned.  
>'Dad, I can explain...' Kim started.<br>'You better had.' He growled. Kim wasn't usually scared of her father, but right now she was beginning to feel like that.  
>'Dad, I swear I didn't know she was here, or that she would see me. I honestly didn't mean for this to happen.' She noticed her father began to relax. 'Please dad, believe me when I say that I know that she won't tell anyone.' Kim felt tears begin to run down her cheeks and she looked down at the floor.<br>Jeff looked down and the young woman in front of him. She was like her mother in many ways, but he saw the determination and honesty that all Tracys possessed. He lifted her chin up and looked her in the eye. 'Of course I believe you baby girl. You really trust her don't you?' Kim nodded, 'Well then, I may have a job for her!' Kim's eyes lit up with hope. 'Go on then, go and find her, tell her I want to see her.'  
>Kim flung her arms around her father and whispered in his ear, 'Thank you daddy!' She then turned and ran off to find her best friend leaving Jeff Tracy chuckling.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I thought I would change the end of the movie more than I changed the rest. This story is now nearly at an end.<strong>  
><strong>Please review for the next chapter. x<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to bubzchoc, thunderbird5 and JoTracy123 for reviews on the last chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

6 weeks later

Laughter resounded from the pool area as Kim and John made their way down, having just arrived back from John's check-up, at the mainland hospital, which pronounced him fit and well once again. Athough he still did have a pad on his right arm, where he had been badly burnt in the explosion.  
>Kim still didn't know what her father had planned for her best friend, but she hoped she would find out tonight, when Alan, Fermat and Tin Tin would officially become members of International Rescue.<p>

Kim smiled as the two siblings entered the pool area and saw their family messing around in the pool. John stripped down into his swimming trunks and leapt into the pool too. Kim just shook her head and wandered over to where her father was stoking the barbecue. 'Dad?' Kim asked. He looked up towards her. 'What did you say to Emily?'  
>Jeff smilled down at his only daughter. 'You really want to know don't you?' Kim nodded, 'Well alright I'll tell you. I asked her to be a British agent alongside Lady Penelope, in fact, they should be here right about... now.' He finished just as the pair in question walked out of the house. 'Go on, join your brothers.' Kim grinned. before stripping down to her swimsuit and diving gracefully into the pool.<p>

John had positioned himself on a lilo that Gordon had thrown into the pool. Alan had just climbed out and the other four were chucking a ball between them. 'Gordon!' Virgil called, as he threw the ball towards the second youngest Tracy.  
>'Nice catch,' Scott said.<br>'Hey Kim!' Gordon directed the ball towards his sister.  
>Kim caught it, and seeing John slipping off the lilo called, 'Get Him!' The four jumped on John and started dunking him under the water.<p>

Then Jeff rung a triangle and said, 'Gather round everybody. I have an announcement to make.' The five oldest Tracys pulled themselves out of the pool and stood next to Penelope and Emily. Kim was between John and Scott. 'Tonight is a special night. We're all together because of three very special people. Fermat, Tin Tin, Alan. The world needs the Thunderbirds, and the Thunderbirds need you.' Jeff stepped forward to place IR pins on the three teenagers. Scott and Kim grinned at each other. ' Congratulations Alan, you earned it. You all did. Now team, we are also welcoming another to our ranks tonight. Emily has agreed to join us as an undercover agent, alongside Lady Penelope.' Kim grinned as Jeff stepped forward and handed Emily a similar pin.

Emily nodded at Kim, who returned it. She then turned to her youngest brother. 'Way to go sprout.' She said, ruffling his hair.  
>'That's my boy, Alan!' Virgil agreed before the two grabbed Alan by the arms and threw him into the pool. They then jumped in after him. Kim heard Scott, John and Gordon throwing Fermat in. She surfaced, shaking her hair from her face.<br>She then heard her father call, 'Team!' Kim knew that tone of voice. It meant that a rescue was needed.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter was so short. If anyone has an idea for the rescue, please include it in a review.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you to thunderbird5 for the brilliant rescue idea, and thanks to the rest of my reviewers.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

15 minutes later Kim and the four older Tracy brothers entered their father's office, ready and dressed in their uniforms. Kim and Virgil in the green outlined flight suits, indicating that they would be in Thunderbird 2. Scott's flight suit was in the Thunderbird 1 blue colour. Gordon and John would be heading up in Thunderbird 3 to take John back to Thunderbird 5. That meant Gordon was in his red-edged flight suit and John in his Gold edged one. Jeff had not yet joined his 5 eldest children in the office. They were also waiting for Alan.

Moments later Jeff walked into his office, closely followed by Alan, who was dressed in a flight suit edged in yellow, indicating he was pilot of Thunderbird 4.  
>'Right, team listen up. There's a school in South Africa that has flooded and our services have been requested. There is estimated to be between 10 and 15 people still trapped.' The 6 six Tracys in front of their potraits nodded.'However, there is something you need to be aware of, many of the people trapped are blind or only partially sited. You will get more details once you are in the air.' Jeff looked over at Alan who grinned, just as his 5 siblings did the same. 'Thunderbirds are go!' Everyone's heads snapped forward as the lifts behind them opened and they stepped back into them to be taken to the ships silos.<p>

'Alright Sprout?' Kim asked Alan as they took the seats either side of the main control chair where Virgil sat running through the pre-flight checks.  
>'A bit excited actually, but worried for the people trapped and worried that I'll mess up.'<br>'Don't worry, you've already proved yourself, to the rest of the team, and yourself.'  
>Alan smiled at his older sister, 'Thanks Striker.'<br>Thunderbird 2 rolled down her runway and blasted off into the sky.

_'Base to Thunderbird 2.' _Jeff's voice came over the video com.  
>'Thunderbird 2, go ahead.'<br>_'The school you are going to is called Pioneer School, and it has been confirmed that there are currently 13 people trapped in the building. 10 of them are believed to be blind or partially sighted and the other 3 are helpers. You will need be very wary with the 10 because they will have no idea what is going on. Good luck!'  
><em>'FAB, thanks dad.' Virgil replied before shutting off the link.

'ETA 30 minutes,' Kim told Virgil.  
>'OKay, Thunderbird 2 to Thunderbird 1.'<em><br>'Go ahead Virg.'  
><em>'Our ETA is 30 minutes Scott.'  
><em>'FAB, I have just arrived and it doesn't look pretty, we're gonna have a hell of a lot of work to do here. Thunderbird 1 out.'<br>_'Ready fo this, guys.' Virgil asked the two others.  
>'It's going to be tricky, but I think we can do it. It's just going to be the handling of those 10 that's going to be tricky.' Kim said.<br>'I agree.'

* * *

><p><strong>The rescue will be in the next chapter. Please keep reviewing.<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**I am so sorry theat this chapter has taken so long. Thanks to all my reviwers.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

Kim's heart was racing as Thunderbird 2 circled the danger zone, Virgil's keen eyes searching out a place to land. 'Ok, Alan I'm going to drop you into the river in Thunderbird 4, you need to try to block the river as best you can. Get us as much time as possible to get all the people out.'  
>'FAB.' He replied, before leaving the cockpit.<p>

Sam's POV  
>I felt the air around me, finally my hand came into contact with the wall. You see, I'm blind, I was born blind, I will always be blind. But I have never known any different. I had got no reply from my helper, Roger. I wish I knew what had happened. All I did know was that the school had flooded. The water was up to my knees by now. 'Sam' A voice croaked.  
>'I'm over here Roger.' I could hear him get closer to me, so I was not surprised when he put his hand on my shoulder.<br>'Are you ok?' He asked.  
>'Yes I'm fine.' What's happening?' I asked, for now I could hear the rumble of an engine.<br>'I'm not sure, maybe help is on it's way'

Normal POV  
>Alan had estimated that they had an hour before the dam collapsed, so the team had split off into pairs to locate the missing people. After 30 minutes, Alan and Kim had found 5 and Scott and Virgil another 6. 2 were still missing. As they regrouped to work out a plan of action to locate the other 2 Kim realized they had less time left than they had anticipated. 'Scott, I think we've only got about 15 minutes before the dam breaks.' She told her twin.<br>'Ok, Alan I want you to search the nearest section, Virgil take left, I'll take right, and Kim can you take the furthest section?' Kim nodded and they took off in their designated directions.

After about 5 minutes searching Kim called out. 'Hello is anyone there? Shout if you can hear me.'  
>A faint voice called back, 'We're over here, please help us.'<br>Kim called again, 'Shout again, so I can find you.'  
>'The voice came again, 'Over here.'<br>Kim followed the voice to a collapsed doorway. 'Ok, I've located you, How many are you?' There's two of us, myself and the boy I help.'  
>'Ok.' Kim called to him before speaking into her radio. 'Scott I've found them, but I could use some assistance.'<br>_'FAB, I'm on my_ way.'

Moments later Scott arrived and the two began to shift the rubble blocking the doorway. As they removed the last piece, they heard a rumble and looked up to see Alan's dam break. The twins stared at each other in horror before Scott hurried through h doorway, Kim close behind. The each took hold of one person before the water hit.

Virgil POV  
>I looked up as the water rushed past me, through the broken dam. I watched in horror as the waves crashed through the school, where Scott and Kim still were. I had to grab Alan around the waist to stop him diving in to find our lost siblings. 'I'm sorry Alan, we're too late, they're gone. Go radio Dad to tell him what happened.' A tear ran down his cheek as he nodded and turned back towards Thunderbird 2.<br>One of the on scene police officers approached me. 'Are they...?' He didn't even need to finish the question before I nodded. 'I'm sorry,' He said, 'Were you close?'  
>'Like family.' I muttered.<br>He put a comforting hand on my shoulder as I looked down at the floor.

Suddenly someone shouted 'Look!' I jerked my head up and saw Scott and Kim not too far from shore, both holding on to the two last people we had to rescue. I grabbed my radio, 'Alan, tell Dad, that they're ok.' I said excitedly, before rushing forward into the water to help my oldest two siblings.

Sam POV  
>I heard a yell and I could hear someone splashing through the water to myself and my rescuer. I could hear my rescuers rapid breathing and I knew that she was exhausted. 'Are you holding out ok?' She asked me.<br>'I think so.' I coughed. She adjusted her hold on me.

Normal POV  
>Virgil raced through the water to the two Tracy twins. 'I'm alright,' Scott called to him. 'Help Kim.' Virgil swiftly moved past him and caught hold of Kim's flight suit. She rested her head on his chest, breathing heavily.<br>'Steady Kim, take a deep breath.' He said to her. He reached across and took the boy from her. The boy jerked in surprise. 'It's ok, I'm here to help. What's your name?'  
>'Sam.'<br>'Ok Sam, everything's going to be alright, you're safe now.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review for the next chapter. x<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**This is it, the last chapter. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

Kim curled up on a chair in the hold of Thunderbird 2. Scott placed a blanet around her shoulders and sat down, putting his arm around her. Alan had volunteered to fly Thunderbird 1 so the twins could get warm. They had left Sam and his helper in the capable hands of the paramedics. They would have personally escorted them to the hospital, but their father had insisted that they fly straight home.

Kim rested her head on her brother's shoulder and let out a long sigh. 'Are you ok Kim?'  
>'Yes I'm fine, just incredibly glad that we got out of there, it would have broken Dad if he had lost us.'<br>'I know, I think it would have broken the boys too.'  
>'Is there an investigation into the cause of the flooding?'<br>'Yes, but I have to admit, I think it was sabotage.'  
>'Sabotage?'<br>'Yeah, places like that don't flood easily, in fact that place should not have flooded at all. But the authorities will let us know when they find out.'  
>Kim smiled, 'Let's just hope Alan doesn't damage Thunderbird 1.'<br>'If he does, he'll be in big trouble.' Kim laughed along with her brother as Virgil's voice came in over the intercom.  
>'<em>We'll be landing in 1 minute.'<br>_'Thanks Virgil.' Scott replied.

Jeff Tracy was waiting anxiously in his office. When Alan had radioed in to say Scott and Kim had been caught in the wash of water he had felt his heart break, but now, knowing that they were alive, he was filled with joy. He turned as he heard the lift doors open and saw his eldest son and only daughter step out. He rushed forward and pulled them both into a tight hug. 'Thank goodness you're alright.' The twins hugged him back and soon Gordon, Virgil and Alan had joined in the hug.

Two days later, Jeff called the team up into the office. He had the vidlink open to Thunderbird 5. 'Listen up team, I have been informed by the inspector leading the investigation into the flooding at Pioneer School two days ago, that the incident was indeed caused by sabotage. It is unkown who caused it or why, but I believe it may have been a ploy, much like the Hood used, to get a glimpse at how the Thunderbirds operate. So be on your gaurd at all times, and report anything suspicious. Understood?'  
>'Yes sir.' The team chourused.<br>'Father, I've recieved a distress call from London, appaently one of the office buildings in the city centre is on fire and people are trapped.'  
>'FAB John. Thunderbirds are Go!'<br>The 5 Tracys headed for the lifts, ready for their next rescue.

* * *

><p><strong>I need some ideas, either for a sequel or a completly different story. If you have any for me, please let me know.<strong>


End file.
